<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla by MikeWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928673">Vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings'>MikeWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spank me," Octavio demanded.</p><p>"What," Taejoon said back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thjis is literally just joke im sorry</p><p>[sees dry cryptane tag] *The Nanny voice* u guys are in a crisis. im on my way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I was thinkin’,” was how his boyfriend started the conversation, throwing himself across Taejoon’s lap at the most inconvenient time--he had just settled down on the couch and was reaching for his laptop to place on top of his thighs, but Octavio was never one to miss a prime opportunity for laying claim to Taejoon’s lap, so there he was now, being...<em>Octavio.</em></p><p>Taejoon debated on settling his computer on top of his boyfriend’s shoulderblades, before just opting to hold it in his hands.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” Taejoon asked warily, because a conversation that began with Octavio saying <em>that </em>could not be good.</p><p>“Well, that new guy, Fruit--”</p><p>“Fuse," he corrected.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>whatever</em>, that new guy Fuse came in and got me thinking—" Octavio paused for dramatic effect, glancing back at Taejoon out of the corner of his eye. He just felt bemused, and gestured for him to keep speaking.</p><p>"We have <em>not</em> tried out enough kinky sex stuff," Octavio finished.</p><p>Taejoon stared at his computer screen, which he was still holding, as he thought <em>Okay so we're doing this,</em> before squinting down at Octavio with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Why did looking at Fuse make you think about kinky stuff?” He demanded.</p><p>“That’s not <em>important</em>,” Octavio said. "Every time we have sex, it's the same! You put your dick in me, you go at it for a minute, then <em>boom, </em>you're done."</p><p>Taejoon wondered if he should feel offended as Octavio flipped over so that he was now lying on his back.</p><p>“Basically, we’re <em>boring</em>, cariño.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry our sex life hasn’t included enough collars,” Taejoon replied dryly, still debating his own offense.</p><p>“I mean, c’mon, what’s the <em>wildest</em> thing we’ve tried?” Octavio asked, ignoring him as he folded his arms behind his head. He then smirked up at the ceiling as if remembering something. “Heh. Remember the taser?”</p><p>“I'd prefer not to.”</p><p>“And you were too much of a pussy to try the egg thing,” Octavio kept going, now grinning wide.</p><p>“I would like to stop having this conversation,” Taejoon said, before nudging his boyfriend. “And also, you didn’t tell me why Fuse made you think of sex.”</p><p>Octavio didn't answer him. Instead he blurted out, completely serious,</p><p>“Spank me."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Octavio made eye contact with him before flipping over again, propping himself up on his knees in order to wiggle his ass in the air. “Spank me, dude.”</p><p>Taejoon shoved his boyfriend off of his lap.</p><p>“Ow!” The other complained from the floor while Taejoon tried to hide the fact that he felt very hot beneath his collar all of a sudden. “C’mon, we’ve gotta start <em>somewhere</em>! It was either <em>that</em> or me calling you ‘<em>daddy</em>’.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Taejoon said.</p><p>“Okay yeah I agree that’s a no on the daddy thing but you could, at <em>least</em>, slap my ass.”</p><p>Taejoon wondered how much more obnoxious Octavio would become if he went into their bedroom to retrieve his headphones. He was sure that the younger man was doing this intentionally to like, humiliate him or something.</p><p>“Unless you wanna start extreme first?” Octavio paused, clearly thinking, before murmuring, “I’ve got a pair of cat ears somewhere...”</p><p>“Octavio," Taejoon said, and he looked up from where he was still sitting on the floor. "I am perfectly fine with our, quote unquote, <em>boring</em> vanilla sex life. And it’s not even <em>that</em> boring.”</p><p>His boyfriend often pushed the limits of how far they could take things when on a dropship surrounded by other people, and had also once went out in public with a vibrator inside him while Taejoon controlled the remote. That was the <em>exact</em> opposite of what Taejoon would call <em>boring</em>. That was <em>risky. </em></p><p>But apparently not enough for Octavio.</p><p>“Spanking isn’t even that spicy,” he said back. "It’s like, <em>Basic Kinky Stuff 101</em>. Y'know. Spanking. Blindfolding. Prison guard roleplay.”</p><p>Taejoon stared. “Did you make that last one up?”</p><p>“All I’m saying is,” and here Octavio got to his feet, brushing the dust off from his shorts. “If you don’t slap my ass, you’re a coward. I don’t make the rules.”</p><p>He then turned pointedly on his heel and stuck his hip out exaggeratedly, as if waiting for. <em>Something</em>. You know, his ass did look pretty nice in the shorts he'd decided to wear today...</p><p>Taejoon looked down at his hand, briefly considering it. Maybe then he would shut up about this whole thing. But wait, no, if he did it then Octavio would want <em>more</em> because he was <em>insatiable </em>and...</p><p>“I think I’ll pass,” Taejoon finally said. Octavio huffed, clearly disappointed, before plopping down onto the couch beside him with his arms crossed, looking annoyed.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>. Be <em>boring</em>, I guess.”</p><p>They sat for a few minutes in silence, Taejoon trying his best to focus and do his thing on the computer, but his mind was preoccupied with the very bizarre conversation that had just taken place. After a while, Taejoon looked over at Octavio and asked,</p><p>“Do you want to make out?”</p><p>Instantly his boyfriend was on his hands and knees, crawling towards him. His eyes had lit up and he had a suspiciously catlike expression. "<em>Hell</em> fucking yeah.”</p><p>As Octavio settled himself onto Taejoon's lap but like, in a sexy way this time, he placed one hand on the other man's waist and used the other to run his fingers over his muscled thigh.</p><p>"You have to answer my question, though," Taejoon said, voice low, and Octavio leaned forward with a purr, smirking at him.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked, voice dipping equally as low, and Taejoon took his chin into his hand, tilting his face closer towards his.</p><p>"Why did looking at Fuse make you think about sex."</p><p>Octavio stared at him, clearly unimpressed. "I thought you were going to ask me a <em>sexy </em>question."</p><p>"It's a <em>genuine</em> question."</p><p>The younger man threw his head back with a groan. "Can we <em>please</em> just have our boring vanilla sex now?"</p><p>Taejoon smiled to himself, leaning forward to finally press his lips close to Octavio's. "Alright."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was soshort im sorry i didnt have internet for a week and came back and saw that cryptane nation was so dry without me. so here i am. with a tiny drabble. here u go cryptane nation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>